flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Questions and Consequences
(August 30) Yao found himself face to face with the Annis Hag. Enraged as his memories of running into the feywild while running away from her flooded back to him and enraged he chased her as the fog enveloped him and he lost track of his target. The rest of the guild perused him as he was nearly smashed by two hill giants waiting on the other side of the fog to ambush him. While the rest of the guild killed the two hill giants, Blazej dimension-doored to Yao's position and calmed him down. Tarthurac pulled Yao aside and told him this was the second time his past had gotten him out of control. Yao said he was intent on getting revenge against the hag, but Tarthurac said he needed to work with the rest of the group as a team. Tarthurac suggested sending Yao back to defend the fey stones as the hag was likely intent on destroying them during the war. Yao said he would try to contain himself and that he wanted to be active in hunting the hags. Tarthurac took his harness Blazej used to hold onto his shoulders and gave it you Yao, assigning Blazej to keep Yao in line. The group regrouped and headed back to the village. Angel, Warren and Taj arrived first to see Leora punch Alcorrin in the face and storm away looking very hurt. Angel asked Alcorrin what it was all about and Alcorrin told her that while he had been escorting the prisoners the trolls had surrounded them and wanted to eat the children of the village. Alcorrin managed to convince them to eat the elders instead to save the lives of the children. But this meant Leora's mother and father, who were both elders had been eaten. Meanwhile (August 27) Three days ago in Alfenheim Dolan met up with Jill McCoy to discuss how to interrogate the prisoner, Jewel. Dolan filled Jill in on the situation of the war. Dolan went into Jewel's cell to play Bad cop and got Jewel to sing like a bird. He lied to her and said she had been out for a week and a half and implied that Sirrius was dead. Sadly, Jewel didn't know a ton more than she had already let on. She confessed to betraying Sslivern and allowing the dopplegangers of the stratus cloud giants to take her prisoner. She said it was out of a desire to become Sirrius' favorite pet and she admitted to trying to "get rid of", presumably kill, Blazej back when he was still an active pet. After Dolan scared her enough Jill came in to play good cop which was less effective in the short run, but she began to build some rapport with Jewel. Jewel told Jill that Sirrius was working on a secret project that would allow the undead to be brought back to life. Kilvag's son had died recently and was turned undead, prompting Kilvag to want to see this project completed so he could bring his son back. Selena also took a crack at Jewel but mostly stuck to threatening her with the punishment of never being allowed to talk to her children, while being forced to watch them grow up from afar, but this was minimally effective. Dolan rounded up the nobles on the list Jewel gave him and arrested them on suspicion of conspiracy against Alfenheim. But during this time, Agam, Jill's warforged assistant stopped showing up for work. Across all of Alfenheim over the course of two days, all the warforged in the city disappeared. Some packing their stuff, others leaving too abruptly to pack they all went missing. Artemis, Jill McCoy, Selena, Nyanta and Sabah went to investigate and noticed a large pillar of smoke coming from the west. Suspecting it might be related, the group went to investigate and found Igor's mansion burned to the ground. Inside the rubble they found the charred remains of six gnomes in the rubble, presumably Igor's living relatives. Unexpectedly though they found the skeletons of three aaracocra in the ashes as well. These ones looked to have been heavily roughed up with several broken bones and limbs scattered far away from one another. Igor's grave had been blasted open from the top and was now empty. The tracks leading to the mansion were extensive, but the tracks leading away were sparse. This fact, along with Daisy's death and the presence of Aaracocra so far east, seemed to indicate that Phoenix and Faerbaron were likely involved. The investigation did not yield any fruitful results, but after a discussion between Selena and Daisy, Selena vowed that she will sneak Daisy to Blazej so she can be with him. Selena created a fake ring of mindsheilding and gave it to Artemis and headed out towards the front lines. Meanwhile (August 30) Tarthurac spoke Briefly with Leora who agreed to come with the group, wanting to help hunt down the trolls. The group had a meeting to decide what to do next. Tarthurac suggested that Blazej try to contact the Annis hag, called "Auntie" and try to strike a deal with her. The coven of hags had split long ago and were no longer on good terms with one another. Tarthurac suggested they offer to help the Annis Hag fight the Bhuer Hag, or "Granny" who they suspected was hold up in the frost fort. Blazej was very reluctant at first, but Angel convinced him to try. Tarthurac pulled Yao aside and convinced him to go along with this plan. Setting the key phrase "Nightmare's end" to be their code word for Tarthurac giving Yao the go-ahead to kill the Hag. Tarthurac then went and bought some Coffee to bring to Blazej. He tried to make Blazej feel better and talked with him. Blazej said he was afraid of being alone, and said if Tarthurac knew everything he had done Tarthurac wouldn't like him anymore. Tarthurac asked Blazej to test this out but Blazej didn't tell him. Tarthurac told Blazej the story of how he killed his and Temtum's captain a long time ago in cold blood and how he has things in his past he isn't as proud of. Blazej said he wasn't sorry for the bad things he had done which made Tarthurac a bit worried but Tarthurac reassured him that he would keep Blazej around. Still unconvinced, Blazej said they only kept him around because he was useful. Tarthurac asked Blazej to tell him why he kept Daisy around. Blazej said it was because she made him feel good inside and warm and Tarthurac reiterated that those were the reasons he kept Blazej around. Blazej didn't say anything else after they, he just cried for a little while.